Naruto: One shots
by Spyash2
Summary: A series of one shots I'm doing for the sake of experimentation. Expect a lot of OOC's and AU's when reading.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was an average looking blonde haired teenage boy. An average looking boy who had a unique feature on his face. Whisker marks, three on each cheek, which are often mistaken for tattoos when they are actually birthmarks. Apart from those he is someone who people wouldn't notice. He is 17 years old. Has spiky blonde hair that reached past his ears and the brightest pair of blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pair of dark orange trousers, a black short-sleeved shirt and white socks.

His parents Minato and Kushina, were gone leaving him alone to his own devices while they went out on 'business'. Business being their job that has them working away from home for a week, leaving him to his own devices. Well that was normally the case. But this time for some unknown reason to him, the two decided to hire a babysitter to watch over him because they were going to be away for a while.

A babysitter hired to watch over a 17 year old. The fuck?

Because of his parents job the Uzumaki family were well off. They weren't rich, but they weren't poor either, they were somewhere in-between. He didn't know. If he had to make a guess then he would say his family were borderline rich. Because of this the three lived in a fairly big house with two bedrooms – his own and his parents obviously - and two guest rooms for anyone who was staying with them for a while. In this case it would be for the babysitter who were staying for the week.

At first he had been annoyed by the fact that his parents did not have faith that he could take care of himself. He was almost out of his teenage years, he did not need babysitting like a child. Heck they didn't have a problem leaving him alone for a day straight. But they couldn't trust him to be alone for a week? It was stupid. They may have been a fair bit away from the city, but it did not take them that long to get from here to there.

Sunday came and when he awoke he found to his annoyance that his parents were already gone. They left a letter on the table in the kitchen, telling him the babysitter would be arriving sometime near the end of the morning. So for the rest of the morning Naruto sat in the front room watching television. It wasn't until 11 o'clock that Naruto heard someone knocking on the front door. Assuming that it was the babysitter, the blonde haired teen sighed and got up from his seat and went to open the door. As he saw who was on the other side his breath was taken from him.

It was a girl with tanned skin, mint green hair that was reaching down mid-way down her neck with an orange clip on the side. She wore white and black clothing that consisted of a black sports bra that showed off her well toned stomach and well rounded C-cup breasts. Over that she wore a white jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to near her elbow. She wore pair of black shorts that showed off her long and tanned legs, and a pair of white trainers and black socks to top it off.

All in all, she was a really pretty looking girl. She had a pleasant smile on her face and her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Naruto leering at her body pervertedly before he schooled his features and greeted her with a pleasant smile of his own before she took notice.

"Hello there, you're the babysitter I presume?" He asked, prompting the girl to nod and open her eyes. He immediately took notice that her eye colour was orange. He realised while orange eyes are weird, the eye colour suited her.

"Yep! The name's Fu! I'm guessing you're Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl named Fu curiously asked as she held out her hand in greeting. Her pleasant smile never leaving her face.

Naruto felt his cock twitch. He could imagine those eyes of hers lewdly gazing up at him as she bobbed her head back and forth on his cock.

"In the flesh!" He chuckled as he shook her hand with a firm grip. He released his grip and opened the front door completely, stepping aside as he gestured for her to enter. Smiling great fully to him Fu stepped through the doorway, once again not noticing Naruto eyes gaze down to stare at her swaying hips, and round firm ass as he closed the front door.

"Out of curiosity Naruto, aren't you a bit old for a babysitter?" Fu questioned. Her question made Naruto quickly tear his gaze away from her ass and on her back. Thankfully she hadn't turned around to see him leering at her.

"Yeah, I am." He answered her in confirmation, making the orange eyed girl turn to him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto shrugged helplessly. "My parents don't trust me to be alone for a week. I am _sooo _glad of their faith in me."

Fu couldn't help but cover her mouth as she giggled in amusement at the sarcasm. "Well it's nice to see someone I am 'babysitting' for a week is close to my age." The girl said enthusiastically, using quotations when she said the word 'babysitting'. The money was good and not to mention she wanted to watch over someone who wasn't a child who was naturally annoying. "So what were you doing before I came along?" She asked turning around to look at Naruto with curiosity.

The blonde teen shrugged his shoulders as he and Fu headed to the front room, with Naruto leading the way. "Before you came? I was watching some television. I was getting bored of watching it though. There's nothing good on!" He complained.

"Well...do you want to play a game or something?"

Naruto who was now in the front room along with Fu regarded her with a curious look. "What kind of game?"

The girl shrugged, giving the boy a sheepish smile with closed eyes as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm up for anything really." She never noticed the naughty gleam in his eyes when she said those words.

X.X.X.X

Minutes later both Fu and Naruto were sitting cross legged in front of one another on the carpet in the front room. The two were sitting close together their knees were almost touching. Fu surveyed the room they were in almost curiously. It was fairly big. A couch was behind Naruto, a large screen T.V was in a corner to the left of Fu and a fireplace was behind her. The kitchen was to her right/Naruto's left with the stairs leading up to the next floor behind the closed door behind Naruto.

"So what game are we going to play?" She asked.

Naruto gave Fu an innocent smile that did its job in hiding his true intentions toward her. "We're going to play Truth or Dare. With some ground rules regarding to the truths and dares."

"Oh?" She tilt her head to the side. She was curious now. "What kind of rules?"

"Well, for one, if any of us chooses 'Truth' we have to tell the truth."

Fu blinked and looked fairly interested now and leaned in. "And if one of us chooses dare then we have to do the dare? No questions asked?" Naruto nodded with enthusiasm and Fu smirked at him challengingly. "Alright, then who of us goes first?" She asked leaning back with her arms behind her for support, unknowingly giving Naruto a show of her breasts.

"I'll let you go first since you're the one who is meant to be watching over me." Naruto offered with a kind smile. Let her go first as to not arouse suspicion, and if his parents told her anything about him, it wouldn't be anything like his pervertedness he had gotten from his godfather. He had hidden it fairly well from his mother and father, so they were none the wiser.

"Alright! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok..." Fu took a moment to think of a question and snapped her fingers. "What is your age?" A fairly easy question, Naruto mused. One that can be easily answered.

"I am 17 years old." He answered with a small smile.

Fu smiled back at him. She found out he was a year younger than she was. That was good, she found out something about him already. Even if it was something she had learnt from his parents.

"Alright, your turn: Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth."

"Alright..." He paused to make it seem like he was thinking. In reality he had this question in mind the second he saw her. "What age are you?"

"I'm 18 years old." She answered easily. Naruto felt his dick twitch and stiffen at the reveal of her age. 18 years old. Jackpot!

Naruto easily kept his enthusiasm out of his voice and away from his face. He quickly shifted his legs around to hide his rapidly growing erection from the girl.

Fu tapped the corner of her mouth. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you do when you were younger?" She asked.

"I pulled a lot of pranks on my schoolmates when I was still in Primary School. I got into a lot of trouble back then." He smiled in remembrance, before he looked at Fu again and asked. "Truth or Dare?"

For the past several minutes the two teenagers played back and fourth with the Truth questions. Neither stepping into the dares. For Naruto is was to make sure that Fu wouldn't think anything was amiss and lull her into a false sense of security. It wouldn't do if he suddenly asked her if she was single or not. It would make her uncomfortable. Luckily for him Naruto was a patent person and he had all day of doing this.

So several more minutes of more truth questions, such as if she was single (to which she said she was with darkening cheeks), and Fu finally asked a Dare from Naruto.

Naruto blinked at her as he skilfully pretended to be surprised. "A Dare, huh?" He rubbed his chin in mock thought not that Fu ever noticed. He smirked at her challengingly. "Alright, I dare you to kiss me!"

Orange eyes widening in surprise Fu was taken aback. The dare was to kiss him? It was part of the game, and he did state that if they had chosen the dare then they would have to follow through. Smiling softly Fu shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She never did see the naughty gleam in Naruto's eyes as he leaned forward to meet her half way.

When their lips touched Fu gasped sharply through her nose then moaned as she leaned into the kiss even more. She blushed when she felt Naruto brush his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Although she hesitated for a moment, she slowly open them and gasped in surprised pleasure when she felt Naruto's tongue brush past her lips and teeth and coil around her own moist appendage. She was so focused on the pleasure and the wrestling match between the two tongues that she didn't notice herself leaning further into the kiss.

Eventually Naruto pulled her into his lap and began rubbing his hand softly against her bare stomach and waist, before moving his left hand towards her breasts and his right to her ass where he gripped them firmly. Fu let out another pleasure filled moan as she slid her arms around his neck and waist and began to grind herself against the bulge that formed in his pants. Naruto liking her movements decided to help her dry humping by using his right hand to move her hips faster against his groin.

Fu broke the kiss between the two abruptly, leaving behind a saliva trail connecting to the two mouths before she leaned into the crook of Naruto neck, moaning and panting out lustfully as she ground herself into his groin harder and harder, faster and faster becoming addicted to the pleasure that was being provided to her.

Naruto smirked to himself as he slipped his hands beneath her clothes. His smirk widened even further upon noticing she wasn't wearing any undergarments! Oh this was just brilliant! Laughing in his head, Naruto began to openly grope her breast and ass, moulding the flesh in his palms to his will. He inwardly laughed even more as Fu began to let out pleasure filled cries thanks to his ministrations.

Fu felt a heat begin to rapidly build up in her stomach area. Panting and grunting heavier into Naruto's neck she ground herself into Naruto particularly hard before she moaned out softly. The mint green haired girl breathed heavily through her mouth as she felt liquid drenching the pelvis area of her trousers. Naruto stopped groping Fu with his hands the second she stopped grinding into his pelvis, and slipped his hands out of her clothes before carefully pushing her off of him until she was on her knees.

The orange eyes girl sat back on her legs, her arms laying limply at her sides as she stared at the ground with half-ladled eyes. She didn't notice Naruto stand up so her head was levelled at his crotch. She did look up when she heard something being dropped, and dropped open her mouth in shock.

Standing up Naruto undid his trousers and allowed the slacks, along with his boxers to drop to his ankles. He smirked as he stared at his ten inch cock jump free from its confinements and looked at Fu when she suddenly darted up, only to drop open her mouth in shock when her eyes laid on his meat stick. His smirk widened when he saw her subconsciously lick her lips the second she laid eyes on it.

"A new Dare for you Fu!" He exclaimed making Fu look up at him as he grinned widely at her. Suddenly to Fu's fright Naruto's grin became downright malicious; "Become my cock sleeve!"

Fu widened her eyes in shock at the audacity this teenager had, before narrowing them in angered defiance. "As if I'll do tha-mmmpfffhhhhh!" Whatever Fu was going to say was abruptly cut off when Naruto shoved five inches of his cock in her mouth.

"As if you have a choice, slut!" Naruto bellowed out victoriously, as he placed both hands on the sides of Fu's head and began to force her head to bob up and down on his cock. Fu tried to stop him by pressing her hands against his thighs and push against his movements. But Naruto would have none of that and forced the girl to take his entire length in her mouth. She gagged viciously and felt her eyes watering up as she felt the teens ten inch cock go past her gag reflex and down her throat.

Naruto laughed at her sneeringly as Fu glared up at him as he forced her head to bob up and down on his dick. "The second you came into my house, you became my bitch! You better get use to it too. I have an entire week with you, and, I'll have you become addicted to the taste of my cock before the day is over. That I promise."

Fu glared at him defiantly swearing to get back at him for what he'd done.

X.X.X.X

Naruto despite all of Fu's resistance toward him, had made good on his promise on making the tanned mint-green haired girl addicted to his ten inch cock before the day was over. By 2 in the afternoon the process in making Fu his cock addict was eventful to say the least. She was feisty and overall challenging to break. She would struggle the moment his grip on her slackened. Whenever he came inside her mouth, he would pull out of her mouth and watch with a small measure of amusement as she spat it out. He would then renter his penis in her mouth before Fu would have a chance to recover.

It helped his vitality was pretty high. He is able to keep himself hard for hours on end with or without coming. Most of the time Naruto thought his high vitality was a curse. Being hard for hours on end and having to adjust his trousers to hide his erection was annoying. Now however he was praising it and he abused it to the full.

By 4pm, Fu stopped struggling against him and began to take active part in pleasuring him. She started to suck and lick the underside of his cock with her tongue every time he forced her head up and down on his prick. When he came and pulled out, but still hard, she still spat the semen out. As punishment Naruto forced her to take his cock in her mouth again and made her suck him off, until he came again in her mouth. When she pulled back to spit it out again, he kept a firm grip on her head and forced her to swallow his semen.

He smirked cockily at her when Fu glared up at him with tearful eyes. It was then he discovered that her resistance was breaking. By 5pm Naruto felt Fu place her hands against his ass and pull him in when she went down on him. Seeing she was now no longer resisting him he released his hands on her head and saw the girl was willingly bobbing her head back and forth on his cock. Her mouth sucking and slurping lewdly as she moaned in lust at the taste on her taste buds.

When 6 o'clock came along Fu was deep throating him, letting out loud obscene slurps every time she pulled him out of her throat while sucking like a vacuum. She was completely addicted to his cock. Just as Naruto promised she would.

X.X.X.X

Naruto moaned pleasurably as he leaned his head back against the couch he was sitting on. Fu who was clad in only her sports bra and shorts, was lying beside him running her tongue up and down on the underside of his cock before moving toward the crown and circling it. She used her left hand to jerk him off and used her right to lovingly rub and caress his testicles.

Letting out a pleasured sigh Naruto looked down at Fu and smiled widely. "I told you I would get you addicted to the taste of my cock before the day was over." He smugly told her. Fu who had her eyes closed opened them, and giving him a seductive look she brought her lips to the top of his shaft, kissed the crown before circling her tongue around it.

Naruto brought his hand to caress Fu's head as she opened her lips and engulfed the crown of his dick, and began licking and sucking at it like a lollipop.

Naruto couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he had gotten stuck with this babe of a girl. At first he was upset they hired someone to look after him for one week. Now he was glad they did. He had an entire week to enjoy her, and he planned to do that to the fullest.


	2. NarutoCall of Duty: Zombies One Shot

**This one shot is something I had in my head for the longest time. A Naruto/Call of Duty: Zombies crossover. There is 10 of them right now on the crossover section. But a lot of them aren't as good as "Hearts of Black Powder" and that one hasn't been updated since 2010. The rest aren't as lengthy or as well written as that one. Which is a shame.**

**I guess you could say this one shot can be considered a challenge. A what if scenario. Naruto never trained with Jiraiya during the three year time skip. He either went missing before or during the Sasuke Retrieval mission and he doesn't remember much of his past. **

**So without further ado, read on. **

* * *

Naruto/Call of Duty: Zombies

"Is it ready?" A blonde haired, blue eyed teenage boy asked.

A middle aged man with blue eyes and short cut blonde hair nodded. His attire consisted of an open buttoned light green military grade jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Revealing the man's arms. Underneath the jacket he wore a black shirt with dog tags hanging loosely from his neck. A cartridge belt was over the jacket with a sheathed combat knife securely underneath. His combat trousers which were the same colour as his jacket, leather leggings and brown boots were covered in dry mud and blood.

Hanging from his shoulder was an M-16 assault rifle. A M1911 Colt. was holstered securely at his waist.

The boy he is talking to, is Naruto Uzumaki. However, unlike the boy who always wore a smile when he was younger. He is older, wiser, and had a stoic look on him that didn't seem right to see on his face. His bright blue eyes that seemed to draw people in, had dulled over the years he had grown.

Unlike his fellow blonde who was a fully fledged soldier, Naruto wore clothes that were the exact opposite of what he wore when he was younger. There wasn't a speck of orange anywhere on him. Instead the blonde haired, blue eyed teen wore a pair of olive coloured trousers and black boots that are dirtied with mud and dried blood and a light green jacket with the sleeves rolled up to show off his bare arms.

Like his fellow blonde Naruto had a M1911 holstered at his waist. However this one had a silver cameo look to it and was engraved. He also had a M-14 assault rifle too. It being one of his favourite weapons.

"Just about, Naruto." The man answered with a heavy American accent. He frowned looking concerned as he gazed toward the large gate like mechanical structure in front of them. "But are you sure you want to do this though? Go back there I mean?" He questioned as he tore his gaze away from the gateway and back to the kid.

The teen let out a bitter laugh before looking at the man. "Dempsey, we both know I hate the place where I was born. The place I was being ignored by nearly everyone for most of my childhood. It leaves bitterness that I can't just shake off. Even if I can't remember much of it." He sighed and shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

A little back story is needed for others to understand. Naruto Uzumaki has amnesia. The first thing he remembered upon waking up was him remembering his own name, age and day of birth. Other details such as where he came from, he could not remember. It wasn't long until he was found and promptly knocked unconscious before being taken to some secret facility. It was in this facility where he quickly found the people there were being experimented on by these scientists who are trying to see what side effects element 115 has when they've been injected in to corpses and living people.

He joined them days after he arrived and like the others had undergone the same experiments as the others. This had made his memories, which were barely there to begin with, get even worse than before.

Naruto from then on was a blank slate. Having no memories except his name and age, and being able to talk. This was the primary reason for his change of attire. He didn't like the fact that his clothes were so bright and a new change of attire was needed. Urgently. He quickly learnt the people who were experimenting on him and the others are part of an organisation called "Group 935", who was researching in the ways of creating super soldiers, and super weapons. This involved a lot of experimentation on weapons development, and a lot of people being kidnapped to take part in these super soldier experiments.

It was where Naruto first met Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki for the first time. And through them Doctor Edward Richtofen. For months he and the other three were experimented on by the Doctor and his associates, being injected daily with element 115 and being studied for its side effects.

It wasn't long until it was discovered there were several of them. Most of these side effects were fatal. The ones who had survived the initial experiments, if he overheard them correctly lost their memories, but became much more healthier and stronger. Their personalities would suffer some changes as well. Tank Dempsey becoming more aggressive, or Nikolai Belinski becoming a drunkard and him not wanting to dress in sickeningly bright colours were perfect examples of personality changes.

For those that haven't survived...what Naruto had heard were pretty disturbing. Rumour was the dead reanimated and came back to life with glowing yellow eyes. But they were always out of control and far more aggressive. Even more disturbing is they had grown a taste for living flesh.

Thanks to being a blank slate and retaining most of his personality, Naruto was able to befriend Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey fairly quickly. When the three met him for the first time, they were all appalled how a child was under going these experiments and took it upon themselves to look after him. Takeo in particular was furious upon seeing Naruto being dragged away forcibly. It took several people to subdue the man. Such was his fury at the dishonour the men had.

It wasn't long until they began experimenting on other things other than humans. Naruto could vaguely remember Richtofen and...someone called Maxis, or Maxwell, testing a new piece of technology that could theoretically teleport people from one place to another. Their subjects to test these out, were at first the walking dead. But every time they tried to teleport them to the mainframe outside, they always turned up dead. Again.

So they moved on to the living. They couldn't test the test subjects who were being experimented on with Element 115, so they had to use other methods. Such as dogs. That didn't turn out so well however. Edward Richtofen, who had mysteriously gone under some rather drastic changes, betrayed his leader during one of the experiments. Then he set the undead who were trapped loose upon the facility, presumingly killing everyone in the process while he freed Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and himself before bringing them along to Shi No Numa to begin a master plan they had no idea about.

Through their journey together, fighting zombies and other monstrosities, the four began to recover bits and pieces of their past life and learn more about Group 935 and the people who were part of it. A little girl, who was the daughter of Doctor Maxis, or Maxwell, was the one who was sending the dead after them because of what Richtofen did.

Throughout all this, through their journeys, everyone began to realise what was going on. They promised that once this was over and done with, they would take care of Richtofen. They never tried killing him during these different locations however, since he was more useful to them alive than dead.

Plus he seemed to understand what the hell they were doing.

The rest from there is history.

"Do not worry comrade! If you want us to come with, just say word!" Nikolai exclaimed loudly. Nikolai Belinski is garbed in a standard Red Army uniform, with the addition of a cloth tied over his head like a bonnet. He carried a sack on his back. No one ever found out what was in it, but there was a running gag between Dempsey and Naruto that, that is where the Russian keeps his vodka. Since he is always drunk, even in the middle of combat.

"I do want you all to come with me. I want people who I trust to watch my back."

"Good. It would not do if you were to go alone." Takeo said as he walked up to the blonde with a stoic look on his face. The palm of his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. He had a Type 100 hanging from his shoulder. "It would bring me much dishonour, if you were to go alone."

Takeo Masaki is a samurai who has a high belief in honour and discipline. To him dishonour is unthinkable and would not hesitate to strike you down should you insult him or his ancestors. After fighting side by side with Nikolai and Dempsey, he has mellowed out slightly. And he is highly protective of Naruto.

Naruto chuckled softly at that. "Out of everyone I know, I trust you three the most."

"Vhat about me?" A feminine voice asked in a thick German accent.

Naruto smiled and turned to the person who spoke. "Yes. I trust even you, Samantha."

Samantha Maxis, the daughter of Doctor Ludvig Maxis and their former antagonist who controlled the zombies. After Richtofen had tricked Dempsey and the others into completing his grand scheme, he had switched bodies with Samantha, becoming the new master of the undead while she was trapped in his old body.

Luckily for her she found a body of a teenage girl that was not reanimated when she got off the moon with the others. She was able to possess the body, leaving behind Richtofen's to rot.

Long ago when they were still on the moon neither Tank, Nikolai or Takeo trusted her. After all she had done to them they had no reason to trust her. The three were considering getting rid of the girl once and for all after all the grief she put them in.

Hearing that from them made something snap in Naruto. Getting up in their faces he admonished them. Telling them not to blame her for something that was out of her control. They all knew what Richtofen did to her and her father, and, bringing that point to their attention, he asked them what would they have done in her place? Would they have done the same thing if they were in her position?

The only reason she sent the undead after them in general was because they were helping Richtofen, and after learning what he had done they still helped him when they could have easily turned against him.

It was through Naruto vouching for her that Samantha was allowed to stay with them. But Dempsey gave her a not to subtle warning in front of everyone; "If you stab any of us in the back, there won't be anywhere in the world where you can hide!" Which in a sense was true. As there are zombies pretty much everywhere and the earth was blown up.

"Good." Samantha said with a relieved smile. "I vould have been vorried if you said, no."

"I cannot believe we are going to use this teleportal gateway to return to your home comrade!" Belched out Nikolai as he staggered he way toward the group, holding a bottle of near empty vodka in his left hand, and a drum magazine, PPSh-41 in his right. "I wonder what is like over there, eh?" He wondered before taking another swig of vodka, emptying the entire bottle in one breath before he tossed it carelessly aside.

Everyone looked toward Naruto expectantly for the answer. Blinking at the looks he was being given Naruto stared at them all for a moment, before he deadpanned at them. "Just because I came from there, you think I know the answer?" He asked, to which they nodded simultaneously, causing him to shake his head. He said to them; "I barely remember anything there. But from what I do remember they are not as advanced technology wise."

"What do they use then if not guns like us?" Dempsey asked, looking suddenly curious.

Naruto rubbed his chin, scrunching his face as he tried to recall what little he remembered from his childhood. "From what I remember in school, the academy, or whatever they called it back there, they use this energy they call Chakra. From what I remember, everyone back home has it and if you're trained from a young age to manipulate it, you can do all kind' of godlike shit. Being able to shoot a stream of fire from your mouth is an example."

There was an astonished silence. It was suddenly broken when Dempsey contemplatively asked, "Can you do that?" This had gotten everyone apart from Naruto to stare at him as if he were an idiot.

Naruto answered by forming a cross sign both with index and middle fingers. Closing his eyes to search for the inner energy he had, he grabbed onto it and pushed it into his digits like he normally would.

Soundlessly a cloud of smoke appeared beside him, causing everyone to jump back in alarm and reach for their weapons simultaneously. They were astonished to see, when the smoke cloud went away, another Naruto wearing the same clothing as the original looking around the room curiously.

Hesitantly Tank Dempsey approached the clone, reached up and shoved it lightly on the shoulder. The other Naruto grunted in surprise as he stumbled back a few steps before glaring up at the man who pushed him. In retaliation the other Naruto went over to Dempsey and shoved him back in the same way.

Through all of this Naruto was watching in amusement. What he did just now didn't faze him. He didn't know what would happen when he made his fingers form that hand seal, and push his inner energy toward his digits. But when he did everything from there felt natural to him.

"Well what do you know? I guess I can do it." Naruto said simply to Dempsey, as if he hadn't done anything that defied all logic in the world. Then the clone dispersed into smoke automatically getting everyone to stare at him with wide eyes. Naruto just blinked at them; "What?"

"Could you do that all this time?" Dempsey slowly asked with a twitching eye.

Naruto not seeing Dempsey's irritation answered honestly; "Honestly? If I did that now, then yes I could have done it back then. But take into account that back then I didn't know much of my own past. I didn't even know I could pull off shit like that, with much of my past gone in the first place."

That answer actually eased Dempsey's annoyance toward the blonde. It made sense. When they all first met Naruto in Der Riese, he didn't even know where he came from. Much less how to fight. But when the undead were let loose on the facility and Richtofen busted them out, Naruto had been forced to adapt on how to use modern weapons.

He had done this by observing them and copying what they've done. Through that learning process he was quickly able to help fight off the zombies.

"So how does this thing work exactly?" Naruto asked turning to look at the gateway behind him. "I assume we have to let it build enough power before pressing the Big Red Button or something?"

Samantha answered that question rather eagerly. "Vell from vhat I have gathered from my father's notes, it is a gateway to zhat brings you to another locations. It would require a small amount of power to activate." It was here Samantha sighed a little in annoyance. "However, vith vhat you are trying to do – to rip open a rift in the fabric of reality itself – it vould, need a lot more energy than required." She then smiled brightly at them. "Luckily for us however it is nearly done!"

"That is good news!" Naruto replied turning to give Samantha a smile of his own. "So how long until it is completed?" He questioned.

"A few more minutes. It should give us enough time to get ourselves ready for the journey to your world." Samantha answered giddily.

"Da!" Nikolai crowed, punching the air cheerfully. "Let us arm ourselves for new journey to new land! May be they have vodka there too, no?" He questioned looking at Naruto expectantly. Naruto in response shook his head negatively. He wasn't even sure if his home land had vodka other than sake. Nikolai stared blankly; "...no vodka? That is blasphemy for this Russian!" He threw his head back and cried out toward the sky righteously.

Naruto covered his mouth to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come out of his mouth. This was why he liked Nikolai. He was just hilarious. And someone you can get along with. Once you get past the drunkenness first.

"Hey, if they don't have vodka, then may be you can use that to your advantage? Use it to drink people under the table? Since that stuff is so strong it's not like people are going to be able to hold it in." Dempsey suggested to the Russian who liked the idea Dempsey provided.

"That is good idea! Play to my strengths!"

Naruto and Samantha stared at the two with amusement. Takeo was shaking his head in mild annoyance in the background. The American and Russian became the best of friends ever since they were trapped inside that ship in Siberia. They always did have some interesting conversations together. Takeo had always put up with their stupidity. It was a miracle the samurai hadn't snapped at them yet.

Goes to show just how much patience the warrior has.

And so the group waited patently for the gateway to build up the needed amount of power to get it working. They all checked their weapons. Making sure they were all fully loaded and that they had the needed amount of ammo for them.

All of them had M1911 Colt's on their possession. Along with three magazines including the one that was already in the chamber. Naruto and Dempsey for their primary weapons had M-16 assault rifles, along with five magazines along with the one already in the chamber to go with them. Takeo had a Type 100, and had the same amount of ammo as both Dempsey and Naruto. Nikolai had a PPSh-41 with four barrel magazines, including the one already on it, to go with it. Samantha Maxis had an MP40 and three magazines, including the one already in the chamber.

They all turned to the gateway when it suddenly whizzed to life. They quickly backed away when electricity began to shoot through the cables connecting it to the outside. The energy build up was insane. It was so big, so huge, they could actually see the energy racing across the metallic surface of the gateway. Giving it an glowing effect.

Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, Samantha and Naruto looked at one another uncertainly. They weren't sure if this was going to work. The likelihood of this failing and blowing up in their faces was too high. They knew this. The worst that could happen is the structure exploding on them, bringing down the facility they were all in and killing them in the process.

However luck was on their side. Thanks to the notes left behind by Doctor Maxis on the gateway the others, with Samantha translating word for word, was able to adjust the settings. So if the energy build up reached critical, the gateway would automatically turn on while still gathering energy. It was good that had done that too. If they hadn't, not only would the gateway exploded from the overload of electrical power, they would have been killed from the energy released from said overload.

The gateway stabilised after a few tense minutes of waiting. Then in the middle of the structure a portal opened showing the group their reflection. They saw the energy still going inside the contraption, most likely to keep it activated until they'd gone through.

Tank whistled in awe at it. "Dang. For a moment there I thought it wasn't going to work." He admitted. He turned to Samantha and asked; "Out of curiosity here, just what would've happened IF it didn't work?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders looking a little clueless about the results herself. "Your guess is as good as mine. Zhe vorse thing zhat could happen is the machine exploding, killing us in zhe process. Zhe best thing: it vould shut itself down before it could get any vorse."

"Well..." Naruto awkwardly began while scratching the side of his head. "...That's somewhat comforting. I think...?" He looked rather unsure at that. Coughing into his fist the young blonde looked to his companion in arms; "So how should we do this? Hold hands as we walk in just incase we get split up?"

Nikolai shrugged his way past the others and made his way toward the portal with his PPSh-41 shouldered. He stopped just in front of the portal and turned to the others with a what could've been a cool smirk, if it not for the fact he was hammered.

With his weapon raised above his head Nikolai yelled out, "For the Motherland!" while everyone else was watching him in growing disbelief, bewilderment and realization.

"...Please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do?" Naruto pleaded with dread growing in the pit of his stomach. Before anyone could reply or stop the drunk, Nikolai leapt back into the portal leaving everyone there in a state of disbelief.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone tried to comprehend what they saw.

"Yep. The moron just leapt into the thing." Dempsey stated blankly before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in mild irritation. He looked up and with another sigh, this one in reluctance, he approached the gateway while bringing the M-16 that was still hanging from his shoulder into his hands. This way he would be prepared for whatever was on the other side of that. And provide Nikolai with some support if he was in way over his head.

Stopping in front of the gateway Dempsey turned halfway to look at the others and gave them a two fingered salute. "I'll see that Nikolai doesn't get himself in trouble. I'll see you all on the other side." With that said the former United States marine turned back to the portal before stepping through, leaving Takeo, Naruto and Samantha own their own.

Suddenly Takeo turned to the two youngsters. Particularly Naruto. He was concerned for the boy. Being ignored by everyone when you were a child. Having no parents to look out for you. Comfort you. Having that done to you as a child is bound to leave some scars. No matter how well they're hidden. With that in mind Takeo reached out to Naruto to take his hand. Seeing this the blonde narrowed his eyes in confusion before looking up.

"Perhaps it is not wise for us to go in separately." The samurai told him. It was mostly an excuse for him to make sure they don't get separated the moment they do step into the portal.

Naruto nodded in confirmation – it did make sense after all - and took hold of his hand, while turning and offering his other one to Samantha who grabbed hold of it with a small smile. Nodding to them Takeo turned to the portal and holding the hands of Naruto and Samantha the three approached the gateway. They all stopped right in front of it then looked at one another before stepping through together as one.

They were all blinded by a flash of light and they felt a sensation covering their body. As if they were being shoved through a tube. Then they felt weightless like they were flying in the sky. Lastly they felt their feet meet solid ground, and the cold biting winds against their skin. The three immediately fell to their knees gasping and gagging, as if they were about to hurl their guts up and out of their mouths.

Hearing footsteps in front of them Takeo, Naruto and Samantha looked up and saw Tank and Nikolai walking over to them. They were frowning and appeared to be dragging something behind them. And that was never a good sign. It was then they finally took in their surroundings. Everything around them was nothing but ashes and dust. No grass. No trees, bushes or flowers. Everything was dead. Even the ground they were kneeling on was nothing but mud, ashes and dust.

"What the hell happened here?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock looking around with eyes wide in disbelief.

"I dunno. But it deals with something we five know all too well..." Dempsey stated before he and Nikolai dropped whatever they were dragging to the ground. Moving out of the way so the three could get a better look, Naruto widened his eyes again, not out of shock but out of anger. The blonde bared his teeth aggressively in an angered snarl.

It was a body. A very decayed body of a nameless man that was missing large chunks of flesh. There were teeth marks on the exposed skin too. His clothes, what remained of it, was a tattered black long sleeved shirt and blue trousers, a torn dark green flak jacket, and arm guards that had claw marks on them.

"God-fucking-dam it..." Naruto cursed under his breath.

Dempsey nodded grimly before looking at the corpse with a deep frown. "We're dealing with zombies. Again." Dempsey told them.

Sighing Naruto took his M1911 from its holster and aimed the barrel of the gun at the top of the deceased man's head and pulled the trigger. The resounding 'bang' echoed out to the distance. Naruto lifted the barrel from the man's dead and placed the weapon back in his holster with another sigh. He ensured the deceased man wouldn't rise up again.

"At least he won't rise up again to turn anyone else." The young blonde murmured solemnly. Getting up off the ground Naruto patted himself down and looked around. The portal the five came out from was long gone now, so there was no turning back for them. "I wonder where the hell we are?"

"You don't know?" Dempsey asked incredulously.

"Of course I don't know! I have amnesia, remember?" Naruto replied irritatingly. Shaking his head Naruto looked around again before bringing M-16 to his front and in his hands. "Let's just...see where we are in terms of location first of all. If there are zombies about I want to know where the hell they're coming from."

Dempsey gestured Naruto to take the lead. "Then lead on kid. We'll follow since you know this place better than we do."

Naruto growled in irritation. "I have amnesia dammit!" He complained but took point anyway.

Smirking with amusement Dempsey followed the younger blonde and made sure to stay close to him. The others were quick to follow and do the same as Dempsey. They were rather protective of the young blonde they had befriended. Even if he could handle himself they still want to make sure he's safe from harm.

They watch out for one another.

It's what friends do after all.

It is what Naruto would do.


	3. Hypno-gun

A 16 year old blonde haired blue eyed boy, with whisker marks on his cheeks sat at his kitchen table. He wore a pair of dark baggy trousers with burnt orange stripes running down on the outer and inner side of the fabric, a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of thick black socks. On the table in front of him lay an open box with plastic bubble wrappings next to it.

In the teens hand he held an object he was observing with curiosity.

He frowned in wonder as he examined the device from every angle. It is a pistol. A plastic water gun in the shape of a M1911 to be precise. It was see through in some areas however, such as the slot where you hold the pistol. The main chamber of the water gun however was not. On the left side of the toy gun, there was a dial with an arrow on it. And around the dial was writing but it was too small for him to make out without bringing to close to his eye.

The water gun came in a ordinary looking package that had his name on it. Said package was now open on his table. There was no address to tell him where it came from. There was no name of the person who sent it to him either. Not even the delivery man knew of the person who dropped it off at the post office. Just that a man came in, dropped the package off with his name and address on it, and left without a word.

That had sent off alarms in Naruto's head when he took it from the delivery man. He was thinking of taking it and then throwing it away once the postman was gone. But he let his curiosity get the better of him. So he went into the kitchen, sat down at the dining table and opened the box and here he was. Holding a water gun that was wrapped up carefully in bubble wraps.

Naruto looked over the toy gun carefully. He knew it was a water gun. It looked like one; and it was light in weight. However he didn't see any indication as to where he would inject the water. Scratching the side of his head in confusion Naruto set the water gun on the table and went through the box for a manual or a set of instructions, since he has no idea on where.

Logically packages always came with a manual. So why wouldn't this one? Unless the sender of this package was a dick and not include a set of instructions for him.

Fortunately for Naruto there was an instruction manual for the water gun. Unfortunately said instruction manual was not a written one. It was full of pictures with a few words underneath. So he had gotten the gist of it.

Basically there are six pictures. The first one was a person holding the water gun with the words "does not use water" underneath. _"Then what is the point of having it look like one then?"_ Was Naruto's unasked question. The second one was a person aiming the water pistol look alike at a few people with a ray coming out of the barrel with the words, "aim at person you want to hypnotise and press the trigger".

By this point Naruto just stopped reading and quickly looked towards the water gun look alike on the table and the manual in disbelief. Had he read it right? It can hypnotise people? Naruto shook his head negatively, as he lowered the manual down on his legs. It was plain obvious to him that this entire thing, it was bullshit.

Still he was curious how far the man who made this went into making it seem as real as possible. He might as well amuse himself. He lifted the manual once more and began to read it. If the person who sent this to him wanted him to think this was the real deal, then there would have to be more information on how it works and the after effects on the person it was used on.

After reading it Naruto had to admit that he was impressed, if a little annoyed at how perverted the man who made this manual was. The first and second images were fine. It was the third was ok. It was basically saying; "once targets are hypnotised give orders and they will obey.", with the picture of someone speaking to someone who had been hit by the beam.

The fourth image was where it got a little strange. The image had the man aiming the hypno-gun – yes he was going to call it that from now on – on the person he used it on previously. Like the previous image there was a beam coming out of the barrel. However, this image had the targets clothes disintegrating leaving the person in their undergarments.

The words "before issuing orders, fire gun again to disintegrate targets clothes." was underneath. He had to shake his head at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Still he pressed on and looked at the fifth and sixth images.

The fifth image was basically a close up on the dial on the side of the pistol, with two curved arrows on the top and bottom. The arrow heads were facing oppositely. Underneath the picture was the words, "turn dial to change settings.", making Naruto nod to himself. Even before he read the words he understood what the picture was displaying.

On the sixth image there are two pictures, with a line separating them from left to right. On the left image, there was a battery being inserted on the chamber with a cover taken on and off. On the right image there was a small switch that turned the hypno-gun on and off that was underneath the cover for the battery. There were no words for this one however. But Naruto understood. With the amount of detail in the pictures, only an idiot wouldn't know.

And Naruto was no idiot. Dense at times, yes, but not stupid.

Narrowing his eyes a little Naruto brought his gaze back to the hypno-gun. He set the manual on the table and lifted the toy weapon and brought it close to his face to examine it. On the right side the blonde saw the cover that concealed the battery setting along with the on and off switch underneath it. The switch was already on the left, signifying it was off.

Frowning in curiosity Naruto took the cover off and to his surprise, there was a battery already inserted. Putting the cover back on Naruto turned it around so he was looking at the left side and saw the dial. It was small, but big enough for him to be able to turn.

There are four settings. Original, to which Naruto guessed was the original settings. Disintegration, he scratched the side of his head in confusion to this. The reason because that setting contradicted the fourth image. Reprogram, in which he guessed would allow him to reprogram the person he targeted. And lastly, remove, which will take away everything Naruto did to them.

Setting the hypnotic-gun back on the table Naruto leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair as he breathed out through his mouth with wide eyes. The manual was detailed. Professionally written and drawn even. But like always he still didn't think it was real. It wasn't like he could test it out either because, well, it would be weird.

But there was a little part of him deep inside his psyche, that believed the water gun look alike was the real deal. That small part of him, was his inner pervert, that he had kept locked away from everyone else to see. Keeping that side of him hidden from the others is always...challenging to say the least.

Yes everyone who is reading this. Naruto does not live alone. He shares his place with three other people. All of them are girls. And all of them beautiful in their own right. It's hard keeping that side of him away from their prying eyes.

These three room-mates were Yugito Nii. A proud woman in her twenties who is very flirtatious with him. She has long blonde hair that reached her mid-back. She has dark colour eyes and a body girls would die for. With the way she acts, Naruto would think she takes after a cat with her slyness.

Samui like Yugito is a blonde haired woman in her twenties with a body girls have dreamt to have. However, while Yugito is flirtatious she is not. She can be considered the opposite to her. She is mainly serious and often has a stoic look on her face. She has light blue eyes, and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

Both these women had large chests, flat yet toned stomachs, and slim waists that flowed into slim, but fairly rounded hips. The women also had long, well formed legs too that could make any straight man's make a man's libido go insane. From what Naruto knew by them introducing themselves to him they exercised twice a week to keep their bodies in shape, and it obviously worked.

The last one was Karui, a dark skinned red head with one hell of a temper. Like Yugito and Samui, Karui exercised to keep her body toned and fit. Unlike her two friends, she wasn't as gifted in the chest area as they are. Being an A-Cup that was bordering on B.

Nevertheless, Karui along with Yugito and Samui were often the subjects of Naruto's fantasies. Too many times he had dreamt of them. The fact they all seem to wear their undergarments to bed and when they woke up that left little to the imagination before changing every single morning added to it.

He always wanted to know how they looked with nothing on.

Shaking his head Naruto re-wrapped the hypno-gun with the bubble rap and carefully set it inside the box. He wasn't going to get rid of it now. Instead he was going to keep it in his room. He could use it as a prop or something.

X.X.X.X

On his way to his bedroom Naruto bumped in to Karui in the hallway, knocking themselves flat on their ass. In the surprise Naruto dropped the box to the floor, with the Hypno-gun slipping out and and sliding a few metres away along the floor.

Naruto knowing how quick to anger Karui is for the simplest of things, quickly apologized to her. While keeping his eyes from lingering away from her face, seeing she is in her sleepwear.

"It's alright, Naruto." Karui sighed out in irritation closing her eyes as she leaned on her side to rub her ass cheeks. "You didn't see me coming. So it's not like you're at fault here." Turning her head the red head tilted her head to the side curiously as she saw the hypnotic-gun a few metres away from them. "What's that?" She asked as both Naruto and herself got back to their feet.

"That is a package that I had gotten today. It's a prop I think, seeing it is made of plastic an all." Answered Naruto. He went over to the hypnotic-gun and picked it up. Frowning thoughtfully to himself, as to see wither or not it is the real deal, and knowing he has a test subject – even if said subject was unwilling – to see if the plastic looking gun was the real deal, Naruto discretely turned it on.

Karui walked over and leaned over his shoulder to get a good look at the gun. Unknowingly pressing her breasts against his back. "That's a gun?" She looked curiously at him, wondering he was given a particularly dangerous weapon.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." Naruto said dryly, chuckling when she gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "But no it is not a gun. Not a real one at least. It's a water gun, made of plastic." He tapped his knuckles against it. Getting a dull tap in return.

"It does look like a water gun... Have you tested it to see if it works?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I don't have someone to test it out on." He make a show of thinking before he slowly turned to Karui with a raised brow. "Can I see if it works on you?"

Karui returned the look before flicking him on the forehead. "I'm wearing a nightdress Naruto. I don't want it to get wet." She told him blankly as she moved away from him with crossed arms.

"I'm not going to drench your nightdress!" Naruto protested indignantly as he turned to her. "I was just going to squirt your arm. That is all." He said in the most genuine tone he could speak with.

Karui stared at him hard for several moments before rubbing her neck while sighing in defeat. "Fine. Go fill it up in the kitchen and meet me in my room, alright?" She told him before turning around to go to her room before Naruto could answer.

Smiling Naruto grabbed the box for the hypno-gun, made a show of going back downstairs and waited for several minutes before going back up again. Luckily for him neither Yugito or Samui are awake yet, nor would they be for a while.

Walking to Karui's bedroom door Naruto knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds and went in when he heard Karui telling him to go in. He saw the red head sitting on the side of her bed. Her nightdress was riding up her thigh, giving Naruto a good view her legs. She didn't seem to notice it though and Naruto was thankful he is wearing baggy trousers, otherwise Karui would have seen the boner that was beginning to pop up.

Swallowing the build up of saliva in his mouth Naruto walked in and quietly closed the bedroom door so Yugito or Samui wouldn't be woken up.

"So do you want me to just hold out my arm like this?" Karui questioned him with her arm held out as Naruto walked over to her, the hypnotic-gun in hand.

Naruto nodded and aimed the gun at her arm. Glancing at her face to see if there was going to be any change, Naruto pulled the trigger and a small beam quickly shot out of the barrel of the gun. Karui was hit by the beam before she could react. Naruto watched with wide eyes as her expression went blank and her eyes dulled, losing the light in them that was there moments before; her arm dropped to her side.

Blinking his eyes repeatingly Naruto walked over to her and waved his free hand in front of her face. She didn't react. Rubbing his chin in thought Naruto wanted to know if this was for real or not. So he leaned down in front of her and blew out cold air from his mouth and to her face. She blinked several times but didn't react at all. Her face still remained expressionless.

Leaning back Naruto tried to recall the instructions he saw on the manual. First the weapon doesn't use water, so that doesn't count. At all. Second you hit your victim with the hypnotic way. Third you give them orders and they would obey. Fourth, if you hit the hypnotised person again before giving them orders, then their clothes would disintegrate. The last two were instructions on how to turn the thing on and how to change the mode the gun was in.

So remembering all that, he can either shoot her again to disintegrate her clothes or give her orders...

It didn't take long for Naruto to choose what to do first. "Karui," The blonde began getting the red head to straighten up slightly. "From here on out, when ever we are alone or are around people who have been hypnotised like you, you will refer to me as master. You will retain your original personality and carry out your activities like you did before you were hypnotised. Understand?"

The red head slowly nodded her head affirmatively. "Yes... When... Alone... Around... Other... Hypnotised people... Master..." She mumbled out as if she were in a daze. "Original... Personality... Carry... Activity... Before..."

"If I touch, rub, grind, or grope you anywhere on your body, you won't mind it. In fact, you'll encourage it, wanting more of it. If I ask you to do anything lewd or perverted, you won't protest against it. You will happily do it. Nod your head if you understand?" He asked. Karui nodded her head affirmatively making Naruto smile to himself. "Good. When I count to three, you will snap out of your trance and everything that has happened with you in this state will be deep down in your subconscious, with you being unable to recall any of this happening."

Naruto stepped back to his previous position and counted to three. Karui snapped out of her trance and looked at her arm before looking at him with a small frown. She looked up at Naruto who was looking at the gun with a frown of his own. "It didn't work, master?" She asked.

Widening his eyes slightly in surprise at her calling him master, Naruto and shook his head and sighed in fake disappointment. "It doesn't look like it, unfortunately." He looked it over for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe I didn't put enough water in it or something..."

Karui shook her head and leaned back on her bed. Unknowingly opening her legs slightly and giving Naruto a good view of her black lace panties. "So, what now master?" The way she positioned herself on her own bed, and how she cocked her head to the side in wonder made her look absolutely divine.

In response to the question Naruto merely smiled. An idea already forming in his head on proving if the orders he gave her during her hypnosis was for real.

"Why don't we start by seeing if you can use that mouth of yours for something rather than talking? Get over here and get down on your knees." He commanded, pointing at the spot in front of him. Inwardly he was cursing at himself, thinking that Karui would demand what he was thinking right now, and then kick him out of her room rather violently.

He was surprised when Karui actually did as he demanded of her and quickly kneeled in front of him. She did it with an eager look on her face too. Something else that had surprised him. He shook his head and quickly added, "Pull my pants and boxers down, I want to see those lips of yours wrapped around my cock!"

Karui looked absolutely gleeful with her newest order, and quickly brought her digits to the waist band of his pants before slipping them underneath the fabric of both his trousers and boxers. She then pulled the trousers and boxers down to his ankles, letting his rock hard prick spring free from its confinement.

Naruto bit into his knuckle to stop the pleasured moan escaping his throat when he felt his dick enter Karui's warm, wet mouth. He caressed the head of the red head as he looked down to watch her bobbing head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt her tongue coiling around his shaft like a painter's brush. The soft moist lips wrapped around his prick and her teeth dragging against him amplified the pleasure he was getting from her ministrations. What part of him she couldn't fit in her mouth she was stroking in motion with her bobbing.

"God dam..." He grunted/murmured lowly under his breath. He looked toward Karui's bed and after pulling the girl off him, he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed and beckoned her to kneel in front of him. To which she did with a smile. She quickly took his penis in her mouth again, licking and sucking at it with a lewd face, savouring it as if it were a rare treat.

Naruto bit his bottom lip to hold back another moan when the red head began licking and sucking at his prick, moaning whorishly in contentment as he caressed her head again. The tingling her moan sent up his length added to the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't help but look at the hypnotic gun in his hand with astonishment. Now fully believing it was the real deal and not a fake he thought it was. Karui was a girl who had a nasty temper. Someone who is considered a 'you can look but you can't touch' type of girl. Now here she was, on her knees, in front of her bed, sucking him off expertly like a whore. As if she was doing it for years.

He leaned forward as he groaned in pleasure. Feeling the familiar tingle in his balls. Karui hearing him, knew what was coming (no pun intended) and began increasing the speed of her bobbing eventually taking him in her throat. Every time she took him in her throat she gagged but never pulled him out unless she absolutely needed the air.

The soft sucking she was making was soon replaced by loud obscene slurps. Every time she went down on him she sucked him in, her tongue coiling around the crown of the meat stick and licking on the slit like a lollipop, before pulling back lightly dragging her teeth along the prick sucking like a vacuum.

Thanks to Karui's skilful ministrations it didn't take long for Naruto to cum and paint the back of Karui's mouth white with his spunk. Her only warning was Naruto leaning his head back before moaning in pleasure. The red head pulled back, sucking as she did so, until only the head was left in her mouth. With Naruto still cumming in her mouth Karui sucked and drank down as much of it as she could. Which was a lot.

It was at this time that it began to settle in his head that with the hypno-gun in his possession, he can finally fulfil his dream and have Yugito and Samui become his bitches. Karui was already his. Her willingly being on her knees sucking on his dick like a slut proved that. Yugito was always flirting with him, and is always sly whenever she saw him. She also liked to taunt him every morning by wearing purple and white lace lingerie that showed everything her body had to offer. Knowing he wouldn't make a move on her. With his new mindset that was getting more and more perverse with every second Karui spent sucking on his prick, he decided he would move on to Yugito Nii next. Getting her to submit like the little whore she is using the hypno-gun sounded good. Then after she was done he would then move onto Samui.

When he stopped cumming Karui swallowed the remaining semen in her mouth, before sucking on the crown again to get out any lingering cum from him and swallowing it before pulling him out of her mouth. With a pleased smile Karui gave the tip of Naruto's penis a reverent kiss before sitting back on her legs, looking up at her master for instructions.

Naruto had to get his breath back when he felt Karui sucking on his cock to get any remaining cum out of him. When she pulled back and stared up at his adoringly he looked at the red head with a smile. He was very, very pleased with her overall oral performance on him. What little doubt he had left was long gone. His perverted side he had hidden from his house mates had taken over.

Yugito Nii and Samui are going to be next!

X.X.X.X

Nearly an hour later we find Naruto in the front room watching television, the hypno-gun concealed under his shirt and beneath the waistband of his trousers. With the blow job Karui was giving him in her room, Naruto thought it was a miracle Yugito and Samui hadn't woken up. Still he didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and went down stairs like everything was normal. Thanks to the hypnosis Karui's original personality was intact. So neither Yugito or Samui should notice any difference in her attitude.

Karui after she was done giving Naruto a blow job, was told by the whisker faced blonde to act like normal and not mention what they did to anyone or to call him master until he 'brought them into the fold'. She did what she was asked and quickly got dressed. But not before she kissed him on the cheek and booting him out of her room like she normally would've had she not been hypnotised. Never mind the fact she invited him into her room in the first place.

"Naruto." Said blonde tore his gaze away from the T.V and looked over his to a fully dressed Karui and Samui. The both of them wearing near matching clothes. Karui wore dark blue tracksuit bottoms, a pair of white trainers and a short sleeve grey shirt with blue stripes running down the outer side of the sleeves.

Karui on the other hand, her clothes were the same as the older blondes but they are all in dark colours. Only her shirt was longer than Samui's, looking more like a blouse than a shirt.

For some odd reason the two always seem to wear clothes that were the opposite colour.

"Samui and I are going to head out for a few hours. If Yugito asks where we are, tell her we've gone out for our morning run and should be back in a few hours." Informed the red head.

Naruto felt his cock twitch. Yugito was going to be here. Alone. With him? For a few hours?! That would give him enough time to enact part 2 of his plan! He saw Karui give him a small smirk and a wink, as if knowing what he was thinking.

Naruto nodded at her, hiding his eagerness while stroking his penis through his pants. Nodding back Karui and Samui went to the front door and went out of the house. The whiskered face blonde saw the two outside from the window before they jogged out of sight. Instead of going upstairs to hypnotise Yugito, Naruto decided to wait until she woke up; and knowing her sleep pattern she won't be sleeping for long and should be coming down in her sleepwear any minute now.

Ten minutes later Naruto heard Yugito opening her bedroom door and head to the bathroom. He still didn't get up from his seat however. He was content on letting Yugito come down the stairs before making his move. He wanted to make sure he can get her with the hypno-gun before she has a chance to react. It wouldn't do if she suddenly panicked and told someone what he was doing. Nope, that simply would not do.

A few more minutes later, the older blonde came back out and started walking down the stairs yawning loudly. Looking over his shoulder Naruto felt his dick stiffen in arousal.

As he expected of her Yugito was wearing her purple and white lace lingerie. Stretching her arms above her head Yugito's breasts were pushed out while she leaned on her right leg. Her eyes closed as she groaned sensually. Giving Naruto (in his mind) an openly erotic display of her body.

Opening her eyes Yugito noticed her fellow blonde openly staring at her with wide lust filled eyes. She smirked at him and placed her hands on her lips while she leaned on her left leg. Unknowingly taking another pose that spiked Naruto's arousal. "Do you like what you see, Na-ru-to?" She purred out, quite literally, in a teasing manner.

"I'd be a blind idiot if I said I don't." Naruto replied truthfully, not taking his wandering eyes off her body. Hey, she was practically giving him a free show and there was no Samui there to reprimand him. Karui wouldn't do it, since she now thought of him as her master. Plus his fellow blonde was going to be his slave soon; with that in mind Naruto discretely took the hypno-gun out and held it against his leg so Yugito wouldn't notice it. He made a show of adjusting himself just in case, then he would have a believable excuse if she asked what he was doing.

Yugito arched an eyebrow in surprise at the honesty in Naruto's voice from his admittance. She didn't mind the look he was giving her as his eyes roamed her body. She always did wear her lingerie every morning when she came downstairs just to tease Naruto. She found it both adorable (that he would blush and stammer) and amusing (when he would panic when she hugged him, pushing her breasts up against his chest) whenever he would get nervous around her in this state of dress.

Her surprised look turned into a knowing smile when she saw Naruto shifting around awkwardly in his seat. Clearly he was adjusting his pants to try and hide the erection. Smirking naughtily Yugito walked toward Naruto making sure that her hips were swaying sensually with every step. She stopped a yard in front of the sitting and leaned forward with her hands on her lap. This gave Naruto a good view down her bra, and with her arms pushing against both sides of her tits, it made them more pronounced and noticeable.

Naruto felt his dick get even harder at the display before him. He sure sure he was sporting a tent in his pants now! He so _knew_ Yugito was teasing him; and with the smirk on her lips she knew it too! He felt his dick grow even harder – if that was possible – when she subconsciously licked her lips when her eyes gazed at his pelvic area. He quickly followed her eyes and had to resist letting a smug smile pull at his lips. He was sporting quite a large tent in his pants.

"Oh, you poor boy." She cooed, strutting her way to the couch so she was standing directly in front of the younger blonde. She leaned down and cupped his groin and began stroking his length through his pants. Naruto jumped in surprise when she cupped him then moaned pleasurably when she started stroking him. She began to purr like a cat as she smirked slyly at him; "This must be so uncomfortable for you..." She softly purred out with half closed eyes. She leaned in until her lips were next to his ear. "Let Yugito make it all better."

With her being in close proximity she didn't notice Naruto lifting the hypno-gun from his side. With the pull of a trigger the beam shot out of the barrel and easily found its mark. When she went slack and stopped her stroking, much to his relief and displeasure, Naruto grabbed the hand that was still on his groin and moved it away. Then putting both hands on her shoulder he pushed her up to make her stand straight and then he made her take a few steps back so he wouldn't fall back on the couch if he moved back once..

He looked at her face and like Karui before her Yugito's was expressionless; and her eyes now fully open were dull. Leering openly at her body Naruto set the hypno-gun aside before looking at her face again.

He then began to start the process he did with Karui. "Yugito Nii," Naruto called out, getting the older blonde to straighten in attention. "From here on out, when ever we are alone or are around people who have been hypnotised like you, you will refer to me as master. You will retain your original personality and carry out your activities like you did before you were hypnotised. Understand?"

Yugito slowly nodded her head affirmatively. "Yes... When... Alone... Around... Hypnotised people... Master..." She mumbled out and like Karui before her she sounded as if she were in a daze. "Original... Personality... Carry... Activity... Before... Hypnotised..."

"If I want to touch, rub, grind, or grope you anywhere on your body you will not mind it. You'll encourage it and will willingly participate wanting more. If I ask you to do anything lewd or perverted you will not protest. You will happily do it. Nod your head if you understand?" He asked. Yugito nodded her head in confirmation. "When I count to three, you will snap out of your trance. Everything that has happened in this state will be deep down in your subconscious with you unable to recall any of it happening."

He counted to three and Yugito's blank face and dull eyes disappeared like she wasn't hypnotised. Blinking several times Yugito looked around the room for a moment before taking notice of Naruto in front of her. The two stared at one another for the longest moment. Then she began to look between Naruto and the chair behind him in suspicion. Naruto seeing this began growing more and more nervous but kept it from showing.

Finally after what felt like forever for Naruto – when in reality it was only a minute – Yugito stared at him with an arched brow and asked; "Weren't you sitting down on the couch just a second ago, master?" Then she looked down at the tent her fellow blonde was sporting and nodded in approval. Seeing Naruto opening his mouth she quickly cut him off before he could reply. "Actually master, don't answer that. I remember where we were now. Or rather where I was..." She cooed out seductively as she cupped his groin again and began to stroke him through his pants with a wide smile.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly in pleasure and moaned through clenched teeth, as Yugito squeezed and stroked his shaft through his pants pleasurably. Fucking hell she was turning him on like nothing else. Breathing in and out rapidly Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands before he with great reluctance, grabbed Yugito's wrist and got her to stop. He had to made her stop. He had to retake control before she made him cum.

When Naruto grabbed her wrist, making her stop Yugito frowned in disappointment and pouted cutely as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts lifting them up by her arms, and making them more pronounced and noticeable. "Why'd you make me stop master? Didn't you enjoy what I was doing?" She questioned, putting on an upset look that was really exaggerated to be real.

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he gave her a stern look and without warning he roughly cupped her pussy with his right hand and began to stroke her lips through her purple lace panties. Getting the older blonde to gasp and moan in surprised pleasure.

"Who owns this?" Demanded Naruto hotly, as he continued to stroke her vagina. The fabric of her underwear was going a good job of stimulating her pussy lips from the pleasured gasps and moans his fellow blonde was letting out of her mouth.

Yugito who was starting to pant and gasp in pleasure, spread her legs slightly to give her master better access to her snatch. "Y-You do, master. Y-You own it!" She almost cried out. "Y-You'll always own it!"

"Exactly! Your pussy along with your body is mine! No one else is allowed to use it or to see it! Only me!" Yugito nodded excitedly at his declaration. She was getting turned on by her master's dominant words. Suddenly without warning Naruto stopped rubbing her. She whined in protest at the lack of activity. Just as she was about to complain she was turned around so her back was facing him and felt Naruto press up against her seconds later. He made sure that a specific part of his body was pressing against her ass.

He leaned back slightly to leer at her ass. Turns out she is wearing a thong. He knew Yugito would look good wearing a G-string, but dam, right now she looks absolutely fuckable in them.

Then he used right hand to go back to stroking her through her thong and used his left to grope her breasts. Before quickly deciding the fabric was getting in the way and had to go. So he unhooked it and took it off and then began to caress both her bare tits to his hearts content.

Yugito feeling her master getting back to his ministrations on her body, eagerly reciprocated the action with much enthusiasm by grinding her ass against Naruto's groin. Realising what she was doing Naruto spread his legs a bit so she would have an easier time grinding against him. Yugito moved her head and reaching back with her right arm, she lightly caressed the back of Naruto's head. This got him to look at her and that is what she wanted. The moment Naruto looked she boldly pressed her lips against his.

Naruto's eyes closed as Yugito kissed him, then she turned aggressive. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip before probing into his mouth and worked his tongue into submission. No matter how well he worked his tongue the older blonde dominated him. She gripped his hair in her hand, nipping at his bottom lip. Naruto tried to take control. But against Yugito, who clearly had more experience than he did, he did not have the experience needed to overtake her.

Yugito drew back with a satisfied smile on her face as she ground her ass roughly against Naruto. She licked her lips enjoying the taste. "You taste good, master." She said softly, lovingly, before gasping in shocked pleasure when Naruto spanked her hard on the ass leaving a red hand imprint on her bare skin.

"So. Do. You. Yugito." He replied. Every word was accompanied with a spank with Yugito letting out a pleasured "Ah!" every time his hand collided with her butt cheek.

When he dreamt Naruto had often fantasied himself and Yugito doing this sort of thing together. He knew dry humping would feel good. But he had no idea it would feel this hood. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he briefly stopped stroking Yugito through her thong, much to her whining. He easily put a stop to that where he silenced her with another spank to her ass, and quickly looked at the clock to see what time it was.

He blinked and then widened his eyes in surprise. They've been doing this for nearly half an hour. Wow. Time sure files when you're busy. Their next door neighbours would be getting up by now. Looking toward the window Naruto let out a breath of relief when no one was outside yet. It was a miracle no one had seen their...activity through the window.

He had gotten carried away. He had been careless. With Karui he was in her room so he wasn't at the risk of other people seeing what he was doing. Unless you count disturbing Yugito and Samui from their sleep, then he was at risk of getting discovered. With Yugito he forgot about the outside. For god sake there was a window right in front of them and he had all but forgotten about it! That cannot do, not when he had just gotten Yugito to be his!

Looking at Yugito who was staring at him with concern in her dark eyes, Naruto smiled reassuringly at her and went back to caressing her tit. But not before he moved back, pulling her with him as he headed toward the stairs.

X.X.X.X

Five minutes later we find the two blondes in Naruto's room, with Naruto himself naked from the waist down sitting on the edge of his bed. Yugito who is now naked as the day she was born, was between his legs with her large breasts wrapped around his cock. She used her hands to move her tits up and down on his pleasure stick. While she was doing this she was putting her mouth to use. Her blonde hair was springing to and fro as she bobbed her head on the rest of the cock that was not getting pleasured by her tit-fuck.

Not long after Naruto dragged Yugito into his room, he ordered her to not wear any underwear to bed anymore and to wake him up every day with a morning blow job naked. With her new mindset Yugito was not disgusted by the order, nor was she put off by it. She was eager and willing. She stripped down to her birthday suit, while giving him a show of her body just for the sake of keeping him aroused. Then she proceeded to begin her duty by giving him oral sex. Her tits got involved not long after.

Naruto exhaled from his nose as he looked down at Yugito's bobbing head. She had a lustful expression on her face and looked so into it. Her soft whorish moans she let out as she sucked and licked on his shaft turned him on like nothing else.

As much as he enjoyed having her mouth worshipping his cock he wanted more from her. Grabbing her head he pulled her off his shaft causing Yugito to look up at him in confusion. He ignored that however and moved back to lay down on the bed. It didn't take long for Yugito to realise what Naruto was doing and she quickly scrambled to get on top of her fellow blonde.

Quicker than he expected Yugito pinned Naruto beneath her, straddling his hips and began growling out aggressively as she ground her wet crotch against his shaft. "Ohh, yess..." Yugito hissed out as she began to pick up the speed of her grinding. Naruto groaned aloud when she felt her wet, silky folds rubbing against his shaft. It took a lot of effort to resist the urge to cum right there. "I've been waiting to do this for soooo long now, master..." She growled out as she leaned back, putting her hands on Naruto's legs for better leverage.

She looked down at him with a sexy smile. Her eyes full of lust, "I thought I was going to go crazy. But then there you were, master, in the front room. With an erection I knew I had caused...I knew I had found an excuse to fuck you."

Naruto was very surprised by her admittance. Was that the reason she always dressed in lace lingerie every morning? Why she flirted with him? Just to try and get him to do this to her? Well...apart from him hypnotising her, and getting her to agree with her body belonging to him and him only, mission-fucking-accomplished!

Yugito suddenly stopped her grinding and shifted positions. After she lifted her hips up, she reached between them and grabbed hold of his cock, and held him steady. Looking Naruto in the eyes, she gave him a saucy smirk at the knowledge he was going to enjoy this; she then lowered her hips her eyes never leaving his.

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened when he felt the tip of his penis meet the opening of her vagina. He then gave an undignified yelp as the woman started to lower her hips again. The feeling of the hot, wet, tight contraption that was her vagina gripping his penis made his mind blank out for a second.

Yugito let out a pleased moan as the bulbous head slipped through her inner folds, and slid deeper into her and continued to go down until their hips met. She smiled dreamily when she felt how deep he was inside of her, and rolled her hips experimentally. Her eyes crossed and her mouth dropped open in a 'O' as her brain was overwhelmed from the overload of pleasure sent to her receptors. She stayed in that position for the longest time, savouring the delightedness her motion brought them.

Naruto thought he had died and gone to heaven at that moment. The pleasure he got from Yugito's made it hard for him to concentrate. He reached up and grabbed her by the hips and began to move her up and down. Every time her hips went up and he was nearly out of her, he could feel her pussy tighten up and trying to pull him back in. Then he would let go, dropping all her weight on him slamming him back in with their hips slapping together.

Yugito widened her eyes as her mouth dropped open in a silent moan. The pleasure from doing that had overwhelmed her senses. She took a moment to comprehend the amount of pleasure she felt when Naruto just dropped her weight on him. Smiling widely she looked down at Naruto and began to repeat with he did again. And again. And again. Slowly speeding up until she was riding him hard her breasts bouncing with the motions. Naruto grunting in pleasure as she rode him to her hearts content just lay there and took it, enjoying the sight of the naked blonde beauty on top of him.

Seeing Naruto was enjoying her riding him she smiled widely and leaned down so they were face to face, her hands on his shoulders. "A-Am I doing a g-good job master?" She panted out, only using her ass and hips to ride him.

Naruto nodded and reached down to grab her ass cheeks. "R-Really good, Yugito. You're doing a really good job!" He hissed out as he started to thrust his hips in movement to hers. "I can't keep still anymore Yugito! I'm going to fuck you until your pussy is reshaped to fit my cock!"

Yugito smirked amusingly at the declaration before her eyes closed as a moan got out of her throat. "I-I think you-you've already su-succeeded...!" She groaned out as she leaned her head back with closed eyes. She swore she felt him hit her cervix with every thrust. He was going so hard and going so deep into her. She was getting addicted to his dick. No. She wasn't getting addicted, she _is _addicted.

It wasn't long when Naruto felt Yugito's inner walls clamp down on him like a vice. She was close. He didn't know how he could tell but he knew she was. So with a devious smile spreading across his lips Naruto swiftly changes their position. Yugito let out an undignified yelp when she was suddenly rolled around and found herself beneath Naruto who was looking down at her with a wide grin on his face.

"I hope you're ready for this Yugito." Naruto warned her as he pinned her beneath his arms. He slowly drew his hips back, pulling his shaft out of her until it was almost entirely out and thrust it back in her repeatedly. This did the job in keeping the blonde below him on edge, but not enough for her to cum to. He smirked as he listened to her soft sultry gasps and moans. "Because by the time I'm done, your mind will be broken from the amount of fucking I've given you!"

With that Naruto drew his hips back and began to figuratively pound Yugito into the mattress. He quickly leaned down to press his lips against hers in order to suppress the pleasured screams that threatened to come out of her mouth. Now they were akin to squeals than screams. He smirked into the kiss as he saw her eyes roll up to the back of her head. He was sure if they weren't kissing right now she would have a 'fucked stupid' look on her face.

Yugito found her ankles interlocked behind Naruto's waist when he started to slowly thrust into her. Keeping him to pulling out of her completely and to aid him in his thrusting. She wrapped her arms around him and began to rub her hands against his back encouragingly. He was going so deep into her. Hitting her in places she didn't know she had. She was getting delirious from the pleasure. She was addicted to his dick already, and she could literally feel him reshaping her insides to the shape of his cock. It wasn't long until she found herself squealing into his lips when he started fucking her into the mattress.

She felt her inner walls clench up around the shaft penetrating her. It didn't hamper the teen however. Instead it made him thrust into her more fiercely, making her go cross eyed from the increased speed. Then as her body tensed up something in her snapped and everything went blank.

When he felt her inner walls clench tightly against his shaft Naruto knew she was getting close to cumming again; so he increased the speed of his thrusting. Making it seem they were blurring with how fast he was going. He noted with amusement he made her cross eyes with how fast he suddenly went. Her entire body tensed up, and her pussy convulsed moments later just before she unexpectedly pulled his hips to hers and held him there as she came.

The result of her pussy clenching on him, and then cumming, had effectively made him cum too. Taking a moment to just enjoy the moment Naruto pulled his lips away from Yugito's when he finally noticed the older blonde was unresponsive. Her eyes were glazed over; her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out like a panting dog; her body was limp too.

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder, reached behind him and lifted Yugito's limp arms off his back before lowering them to her sides. Then he did the same to her legs but kept them spread out.

Leaning up as he was looking down at her Naruto couldn't help but say in a 'I told you so' voice; "Well I did say your mind was going to be broken by the time I was done with you." As he pulled his shaft out of the unresponsive blonde's pussy, Naruto gave her body an appreciative look over.

She was still unresponsive when he pulled out of her. But she would return to the land of the living soon enough. As he got himself fully dressed Naruto gave the unresponsive blonde one last look before leaving his room, leaving behind a completely naked and well fucked Yugito on his bed to recover.

Making his way down the stairs and into the front room Naruto giggled perversely to himself as he made his way to the couch. He was completely ecstatic at his success. He had succeeded in making Yugito Nii, the second woman he desired in this house, his bitch. Losing his virginity to her and finding out she wanted to do this with him for a long time was a bonus. A really, really good bonus.

Now all that was left was Samui. But he'll wait for a day or two before making his move. He was spent from fucking Yugito and getting blow jobs from said blonde and Karui an hour between one another.

Grabbing the Hypno-gun he just remembered was left down in the front room, he quickly raced back up the stairs and in to his room to put the hypno-gun back in its box for safekeeping. There was no way in hell he was getting rid of it now.

* * *

**Holy shit that is a big ass one shot. Almost a full length chapter that I usually make for my other stories. **

**Originally I was going to include Samui as the third and final girl Naruto manages to get in this one shot. But I thought it would be best to stop the chapter here. Nevertheless, it was a pretty long length chapter. Long enough to satisfy you all. So, no, neither of you can complain about it. However, before any of you bitch about it, I might add a Samui chapter as a sequel to this if I ever get down to it. Which is very likely.**

**Well that's enough out of me. I'm pretty sure you all have better things to do than reading this Author's Note.**


End file.
